


Locker Room Fun

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [14]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Piercings, Prompt Fic, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Didn’t that hurt? In the shower room or similar place, someone sees a body piercing in another before the person can remove it for the day. No pairing specified<br/>Kink: piercing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and is rewarded with cookies (and smut).

David froze in place, mouth going dry with lust at seeing Colby with his shirt off, gold rings through his nipples. Saying the first thing to come to mind he asked, “Didn’t that hurt?” They had just completed a raid on a suspect’s house, and had come back to the office to shower and change in the locker room before calling it a day. David had stripped himself of his tactical gear and headed to the showers, only to run into Colby in the middle of undressing. Not waiting for a response or even noticing if one came, Sinclair stalked forward, shoving Granger against the lockers and claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. Groaning Colby responded eagerly, desperate for a taste of the other man. Tilting his head back, he gasped as David licked and sucked his throat while his fingers pulled at the pierced nipples. Moaning in disbelief, he could only watch and try to collect his spinning thoughts, the other agent making his way down Colby’s body and fastening his lips to the left ring, his hands still playing with the right.

“Hey guys. Charlie and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for…” began Don before freezing in place at the sight before him. Bumping into him, Charlie stepped around his brother to see what had caused him to stop. Eyes going wide, he shivered with arousal, panting at the study of contrasts in front of him. Leaning back against Don as his knees went weak, he felt himself begin to harden.

Completely wrapped up in each other, David and Colby never noticed the others’ presence. Instead Sinclair made his way to his knees, sliding Granger’s jeans down his legs as he went. Wrapping his mouth around Colby’s cock, he began to suck lightly, one hand playing with the agent’s balls, another teasing his entrance. Shuddering Granger’s head slammed back into the lockers, making him see stars. Locking his knees in place, he could only hope that he would survive this.

Pulling off, David quickly stripped, grabbed some bath soap and took Colby’s lips in a hungry kiss. Turning the other man around to face the lockers, Sinclair spread his legs and started stretching his ass open. Moving carefully, he slowly pressed in one finger, grinning when Granger pushed back impatiently. Sliding another finger in, he loosened the tight muscle, ignoring Colby’s wordless pleas for more. Finally satisfied, he removed his hand and gradually pushed his cock in.

Pausing to regain control, David brought a hand up to turn the other agent’s head to meet his. Sucking on Colby’s tongue, he thrust languidly, picking up speed. Pulling his head away, unable to maintain the odd angle, Granger’s hands scrabbled against hard metal as pleasure ran through him. Arching back, he climaxed with a choked off moan, come splattering against the lockers. Echoing him, David came moments later, collapsing against his back.

Panting, they tried to catch their breath, only to look up startled as a voice cried out behind them. Turning their heads around, they chuckled at seeing Charlie in his brother’s arms, shaking as Don pulled his hand off his cock and out of his wet jeans.


End file.
